


Frostbitten Kisses

by heros_wings



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "It's so cold, my mouth is numb, you should kiss me before we get frostbite" and "So we're stuck on a ski lift together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbitten Kisses

When their ski lift came to a shuddering halt, Yoochun tried not to panic. They were hovering over a steep, snow covered slope from a flimsy wire that was supposedly engineered to hold impossible amounts of weight, but it was fine.

He was fine.

Jaejoong was next to him.

And they weren't going to die.

He glanced down and quickly looked away again when the ground seemed to rush up towards him.

They were probably going to die.

The grey skies were growing dark, and the wind was just beginning to pick up. If they didn't plummet to the earth, they would freeze to death instead.

"Chunnie..." Jaejoong breathed next to him.

Slowly, Yoochun glanced over. Jaejoong was hunched over, with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, attempting to burrow as deeply into his coat as physically possible.

"My lips are numb..." Looking genuinely concerned, he bit his bottom lip.

Yoochun tried not to stare.

And failed.

He watched as Jaejoong released his lip, and swiped his tongue across.

"Really..." he breathed, "...cold."

Swallowing, Yoochun turned to stare ahead of him again, replying with a gruff, "So are mine..."

Jaejoong slid over as close as he could without tangling their snowboards.

Suddenly, Yoochun wasn't so numb.

He could feel Jaejoong's eyes on him, but he stared ahead, trying to think of something else. Anything else.

"Chunnie..."

Heat crept up his neck and colored his face as Jaejoong's chin rested on his shoulder. His warm breath against a small patch of exposed skin on Yoochun's neck. He was definitely not cold anymore.

Yoochun hummed in acknowledgement, trying to keep his heart from hammering out of his chest and careening down the mountain.

"My lips are numb..." Jaejoong repeated, and Yoochun knew his friend was pouting.

When he didn't respond, Jaejoong pressed closer.

"I might get frostbite..."

Yoochun could have leaned away. Probably should have. Because cuddling on a ski lift with Jaejoong's voice in his ear, and breath on his neck, made him think things that crossed a line he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to cross.

 "Yoochun..." Jaejoong's voice was firm this time. Demanding.

Knowing he would regret it, but unable to stop himself, he turned his head, and Jaejoong was just there. Inches from his face. Lips dry from the cold. Far from frostbite, but Yoochun was more focused on how easily it would be to just–

"Kiss me."

Yoochun almost did.

Instead, he gave a shaky laugh, and shook his head, forcing himself to look away again. "You're crazy."

 

Jaejoong's gloved hand forced his head around, and suddenly Jaejoong's lips were on his.

"I don't want to get frostbite." he pulled back, their lips brushing as he spoke. "If I get frostbite, my lips will freeze and fall off and I'll be ugly...I can't be ugly I–"

Yoochun kissed him again. Just to shut him up.


End file.
